The Love Behind The Secret
by AS.1157
Summary: Eddie has a terrible day to come home to her loving boyfriend and a clean house when her half sister knocks on the door. Bock story inside. I love the ideal of Eddie having a sister. R&R love you all.
1. Chapter 1

So this starts out that Eddie and Jamie are already in a relationship. I fugured sence Eddie didn't have much of a background I would play with it. Please R&amp;R, I don't know how much I can right this week, its finals week but I'll try my best.

\- A

The only thing I miss that was back in the Bronx was my half sister, Alexandra. Back before my father was arrested he had an affair with the backer down the street. When ever we had a special occasion we always got our desserts from that bakery. Two years after Alex was born her mother died, she was shot walking home to her house in the projects with Alex. When my father heard what happened he took in this little girl and explained to us that Alex was his daughter. I was 10 and always wanted a little sister. My mother of course was furious with my father and refused to have any conection to Alex. We grew up together, even though we were eight years apart we were still very similar. After I graduated high school I moved to Brookyn and start at the Police Academy. Alex moved in with her Grandmother in Viginia and continued school, I havaun't seen or talked to her sense, untill today.

"Jamie, I home." I yelled as I closed the door with my foot. My and Jamie moved into togeather three months ago after a year of dating. I set the bags and my dry cleaning down before walking into the living room.

"Hey, how was tour?" He asked as I sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Alright, I have two streakers and one purse snatcher. Tripped over a bag of garbage and Vito didn't let me stop at the hot dog stand on 39th." I said putting my head back.

"Surprised you havn't exploded yet." He comented and I grabbed the pillow form the other side of me and hit him in the stomach. "Heeyy. Anyways some teen age girl stopped by today, said she was your sister. I told her you wern't home so she left." He said getting up and started putting away groceries.

"What! Did she tell you where she was staying!" I said scrambling to find my phone. As if rehearsed there was a knock at the door. I threw the door open as fast as could and pulled the shocked little girl into my arms. "Alex, what the hell are you doing in New York!" I said a little louder then I intended to.

"I wanted to come see my big sister." She looked at the floor as I pulled her in the loft.

"What. What happened?" I said seeing the look she gave me when she was being shipped to her grandmothers'.

"Grandmas' dead." She barly got out the sentence before she collapsed in my arms crying. I pulled her into the living room to the couch before letting her cry herself to sleep. I carful put her across the couch with a pillow and a blanket. I walked into the kitchen when Jamie came back in with a box no bigger then a foot in diameter.

"Thats Alex, we share the same father and after he was arrested she was sent off to her grandmothers' in Norflok, Virginia. Her mother was killed when she was two walking to their home in the projects."

"Wow, this all of the stuff I could find of hers that was in the hall." He said setting down the box. I walked over and opened it up pulls ng out two snowglobes, one of New York and one of the statue of liberty.

"I gave her this for her birthday when she turned ten, I was also the year she was sent to Norflok." I said holding up the snowglobe of New York. "I told her if she ever needed me I would be here." I set it down and pulled out a couple articles of clothing, pictures of her grandmother, mother, her and I, and our father and us.

Then pulled out the mini husky that was matted and worn out more then the last time I saw it. I started to cry. Jamie pulled me in to his chest. "Her mother gave it to her when she was born and when we were little, we used to pass it back and forth when we had nightmares." I said still crying. My knees buckled and I feel to the ground. Jamie pulled me into his lap as I cried a little bit longer. Finally be both got up off the floor and we put her stuff back in the box. Jamie kissed me on the forehead and told me it was going to be alright.

I thanked him then took the box into our spare bedroom and set it on the bed. Turning around, Alex walked up to the door way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I've been holding that in for a while." She said giving a sad smile before walking back over the bed sitting down beside me. "I didn't cry during calling hours or the funeral. Surprisingly, I didn't even cry when I gave me speach." She looked up at me and I huged her tightly to me. It felt so good to see her and talk to her again.

"Come on lats get some food in you and introduce you to Jamie before he leaves for work." I said pulling from the bed and Into the kitchen. "Alex, this is my boyfriend Jamie. Jamie, this is Alex." I said as they shook hands.

"Well I see you finally found a guy that puts up with your eating habbits." She nudged me with her elbow.

"Shut up, your just as bad as I am." She rolled her eyes.

"I have to run, duty calls. I hope we get the chance to talk more when I get back." Jamie said. He kissed me, grabbed his jacket off the hook and he was gone. I turned to Alex and pulled her into another hug.

"Its so good to be able to hug you again."

"I feel you. Can I use your spare room, it was a long drive and I'm tired?"

"Go right ahead kiddo." She walked in and shut the door behind her. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. My bad day turned good quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I had school off today so I spent all day writing this chapter. If you guys think its too fast or too slow, not enough character development then please tell me! Review, love you all. OH, and for Alex, think around 5', athletic build, brown hair, green eyes, smart.

I woke up to the sound of things rustling in the kitchen. I grabbed the bat I always kept in the closet (just in case) and snuck out toward the kitchen. I stayed against the wall as I rounded the corner.

"Drop it!" I yelled as I rounded the corner. Alex yelped and droped the orange juice. It exploded on the floor and she jumped back onto the corner counter top. "Oh my god, I so sorry. I forgot you were here and heard the noise." I said covering my mouth and moving to get paper towels.

"Whats going on?" A sleepy Jamie says jogging in the room. He jogged right passed me over to Alex. Not seeing the orange juice, he slipped and landed on his back into the juice. Alex and I busted into a laughing fit. "Ha ha, very funny. Now help me up." Alex stuck out a hand and pulled him to his feet. He tried to wipe as much off as he could but he was soaked.

"How was tour?" I asked walking over with the paper towels to start to cleen up.

"Good, quiet." He said heading to the back to change clothes.

Night shifts are the worst. It was rare that they're quiet. Throwing away the soaked paper towels and walking into the living room I see Alex drinking what survived the incident and reading a book. "Well that was interesting." I sat down next to her.

"Yup, made my night." She said closing her book and setting it on the mohogany side table. For the first time sence she walked into through my front door we got to just sit and have small talk.

"So your gonna have to find a high school to go to. You should go to the one that the boys and Nikki went to."

"Who?" She turned to me.

"Shoot you havn't met the family yet." I wiped a hand threw my hair. "It's Jamies' nephews and niece. I have to introduce you at dinner tonight."

"What!? You and your surpises this morning, first the orange juice, then Jamie, and now family dinner, man your on a roll."

"Oh yeah... Just kidding. Yeah sundays the Reagans, plus me, go to mass the have family dinner and I figured sence your family you could come?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I feel like I would be intruding."

"Thats what I thought my first dinner. You'll be fine an..."

"My family will love you. Nikki will be glad to have someone to talk to, she's not to much older then you." Jamie cut me off walking in, in lounge clothes. Alex looked like she was debating with herself.

"I... I don't know, maybe. Let me think about it."

"Yeah, don't stress about it. I got to go get dressed for shift." I said standing up and grabbing the bat I dropped on the floor. "I'll either see you at dinner or when I get home." I hugged her and headed toward the bedroom. You got dress in some nice clothes and head to the precinct.

Work was quiet. Vito, my new partner, was complaining about his brothers' cooking the night before and his wifes' smoothie she made this morning. I just blew it off and wondered what Jamie and Alex were doing back at home.

When tour was over I said goodbye to colleges and headed for church. Pulling up I recognised Jamies car parked behind his fathers and wondered if Alex had come. I quickly checked my makeup and walk up and into the church. On my way up Danny bumped into me.

"Who's sitting with Jamie?" He said dodging people standing in the path.

"That's my sister Alex. Be nice, she was realy on the fence about coming." I said as we aproched the pews. I saw Jamie and Alex jaking around when I sat down next to Jamie. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Your sister has the best stories of when you guys were little." He said still laghing about someting she had just said.

"All good things, all good things." She raised her hands up in defence.

By the time everyone had sat down, mass had already started. Growing up I was never the religious type but Alex was. She always went to chirch on either Saturday or Sunday, never missed mass. At this moment she looked at home. I knew from the few times me and Alex wrote to each other, he grandmother took her to church. When church ended, Frank leaned over his pew and asked.

"Who is this?" Everyone in the family got quiet.

"This is my half sister, Alex. Her grandmother just died so she moved up with me. Alex this is Frank, Danny, Linda, Erin, Nikki, Jack, Sean, and Henry." She shook everyones' hand and I could tell she was nervous cause I kinda put her on the spot.

We all ventured toward to exit and our cars, Alex in conversation with Nikki.

"Hey, shorty, who you going with?" I yelled.

"I'm coming." She sprint down the stairs and around the car.

On the way to the Reagans, Alex and I talked about how her and Jamie were getting along and how he convinced her to come. Pulling up she jumped out and waited for me to come around and we walked into the house togeather. We sat down on one of the couches in the living room as Jamie, Erin, and Nikki walked in. Nikki went and sat by Alex and picked up where they left their conversation at church, and Erin wlked into the kitchen. I got up and followed to help with dinner.

"She seems like a good kid." Eirn said pulling out the meet for steaks, some veggies, and potatos.

"She is. Has a little bit of problems with socialism but other then that she's fine." I grabbed the potatos, pulled out a page of news paper and started peeling.

"So how far apart are you guys in age?"

"8 years, she just turned 16." She pulled out the stove-top-grill and heated it up.

"Wow, she seems so grown up."

"Well she had to, her mom died when she was two, was shipped off to her grandmothers when she was 13, and now her grandmother just died at 15 soo she definitely didn't have it the easiest."

Linda and Danny walked inand started helping.

"The kids are playing sorry on the coffee table. Alex seems to get right along."

"It's wierd for her. She was so antisocial the last time I saw her."

"How long ago was that?" Danny asked taking a piece of carrot and eating it.

"4 years ago." Everybody stopped at just stared in awe. "My mother hated her so after dad was aressted she was sent to her grandmothers in Norfolk, Virginia. I never got the time off to go see her, but we did write a couple times." I shrugged and kept peeling potatoes.

When we finally got dinner down and the table set, we all sat down and ate. Dinner was filled with our childhood stories, some she told Jamie earlier in the day, some I didn't even know she remembered.

"This one time, I was probably 10 and her 18, and Eddie a had snuck into our dads office. She went rumiging through his drawers just to see what she could find and from my bedroom I hear a zap, a crash, and a whole lot of curse words. I walk down to see her laying on he floor holding a tazer.

'I just wanted to see if it worked' she growned from the floor so I run over to help her up. Has she came up she pressed the button and zapped the both us so now we are both laying on the floor. My body was tingling from head to toe. I felt like someone had put me in a vibrating a michine for hours and so I kicked the tazer out of her hand and tried to get up. That attempt landed me back on tazer and I was done. Our dad walked in on us both growning on the floor withering like worms." I got done and everybody was laghing so hard Erin was crying, Danny was almost on the floor and Jamie and Henry were clutching their sides.

"You guys sound like you had fun as kids." Frank said as he finished laughing.

"Yeah, we were out of control and Eddies mother hated me so it ma all the more fun." I said elbowing Eddie.

"Lamb chop her used to hide in the food shaft and scare my mom when ever she went into the kitchen late at night. I sware, my mom peed her self at least once."

We all finishe dinner and dissert, still sharing stories. Eventually we all went into the kitchen and cleaned up.

"Well I got to go drive to the school and enroll smalls here, so I'm gonna take off. I'll see you at home," kissing Jamie," and will see the rest of you later."

By the time we got home it was 11:00 and we were oth tired. We said our goodnights and headed to bed. The dinner went beyond as good as I expected it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I wanted to post this last night but I put off writing it. I have a cold and feel like crap so I barley had the motivation to go to classes today. Anyways, this chapter covers about a week cause sometimes weeks are boring. I'm trying to bring more of a real life aspect to it while still holding my plot and character development. I love all of you for your wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. Hope you guys are having great weeks. Nitpick my work please, it's always helpful. R&amp;R!

\- A

My alarm went off at 5:00. I rolled over and got up to get Alex up. I walked into her room to find her sprawled out face down on the bed.

"Come on kid it's school time!" I stood at the end of her bed and shook her feet to get her up. She groaned and slowly got up. "Come on, I'll make breakfast while you get dressed."

20 minutes later, Alex emerged from her room in fairly presentable clothes for her interview with the school.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Worked double shift so I could take you to school." I pulled the pancakes out of the pan and onto our plates.

"Awe you guys are so cute." she made a face and collected her transcript in a pile to take with.

"Alright so you have to be nice and so do I."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this thing over with."

Arriving at the school, it was a decent building and the teachers walking down the halls were kind. We walked in and we were met at the door by the principal.

"So we will look over your transcript and get back to you by Friday. It was very lovely to meet you, have a nice day." The nun shook both our hands and we walked out to my car.

"So that went fairly well. No doubt that you'll get in."

"Yeah, I hope so it looks like such a nice school."

"Where do you wanna go to lunch?"

"The pizza place down on 10th."

After lunch we went back home just to lounge until dinner. We were both sitting on the couch, her reading me flipping through channels.

"Have you talked to him." she asked never looking up from her book.

"Yeah, Jamie convinced me a little while back. Why, have you?"

"No, I've thought about it but never racked up the courage to go. If always blamed him for separating us but I'm feel like he hates me because I've never gone." She started to cry and I pulled her into me to try and get her to stop.

"He could never hate you, either of us. We are his daughters and only blood family he has left. When I went he asked how you were doing and I told him that I hadn't seen you sense he was arrested. He told me to get in contact before it was to late. You see, he cares so much for the both of us."

"Yeah, I just assumed cause I haven't seen him sense that night."

"That's it." About a minute later Jamie walked in with Thai food and beer. "Hey Reagan." I leaned up and kissed him. I grabbed my food out of the bags and a beer.

"Is one of those to me?" Alex said pointing at the beer.

"Don't even think about it." I said and she turned around to the fridge and grabbed a Coke. We all moved to the living room. Jamie and I took the couch while Alex sat crossed-legged on the floor next to the coffee table. We ate and watched The Wanted. At 6:00 I got up kissed Jamie and hugged Alex backwards before grabbing my purse and heading to go for my night shift.

Over the next week Alex got emitted into the school, we had dinner every night together. One morning I came home to Jamie asleep on the couch and Alex asleep on the floor in front of him. There was home work spread out all over the place. Other mornings, Alex would be asleep on the couch with the TV on and Jamie asleep in our bedroom.

During the days I would clean up around the house, sit and watch TV, sometimes meet Jamie and Vito for lunch.

One day Alex got got sick so I picked her up and we drove over to Franks house. While we were there we played games with Henry and Alex stayed for dinner with Erin, Nikki, Henry, and Frank. Erin drove her home. On night before I left I felt something off.

At work, I got paired with Walsh and we hit the streets. We got assigned between 43rd and 36th, it was fairly quite. Walsh drove while I looked for the unusual on the side walks. Once on patrol for an hour, we got a call over the radio. "This is 12-Charle, 10-10 shots fired, I repeat shots fired. On west 46th street between Conaly and Central." That was only two blocks over. I pulled out my radio.

"This is 12-Omega respondings." We turned down Conaly and down to 46th. Pulling up, we see an empty squad car with windows shattered. Walsh jumped out before me and we both pulled our wepons. Folloing my lead, we both entered the small surplus store. We saw the other officers crowched behind the counters, but before my reflexes kicked in two shots rang out and all I could feel was pain. One in my thigh, the other just passed the vest, into my shoulder. Walsh pulled me back out the door to the side walk.

"Come on Janko, I can't lose you. Jamie will kill me if I do." She pressed on to my wounds trying to stop the blood.

"Aa if he bothers you direct him to me, I'll take care of him." I said trying to laugh. I felt my self start to get tired. "Call Jamie and Alex, I don't want it coming from anyone else." I started to cough up blood. I heard Cara calling my name as I started to go. My last thought was the dinner with my surgate family and Alex. I was in and out a couple times to Cara over me or a parametic over me pushing on my wounds. I didn't feel the pain but I knew I would when I woke up.

I know it's a little short and brief. Again i'm sick but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Love you.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I am soo soo soo sorry! I can't believe I put it off this long! I lost my phone, got a new on, smashed it at Aspen during X Games, got a new one TODAY! Btw I am a single amputee snowboarder and my boyfriend is a single amputee who competed, didn't do much but we both are going back to school with an amazing experience! Anyways no excuses you've been waiting 3 weeks for this and I WILL NOT keep it from you any longer, wait, i have one thing, if you have any ideas for stories WRITE THEM DOWN! POST THEM! Ok no more waiting!

Alex pov.

When the call came I was sitting on the floor cross-legged on the floor across from Jamie, who was also cross-legged, in between us sat down he coffee table and a ton of math homework and books. It was finals/mid-terms week and studying was my first priority.

"The f of x is 13"

"No, the f of x is 27. You must have the problem wrong." Jamie leaned over and pointed at my equation trying to read over the table.

"I am in the class and I know how to do the problem. It's 13." I started to redo the problem. The phone went off to the left of Jamie and he got up to get it.

"Hey Danny, what's up? What..." He sat down onto the couch." How.. How did it happen? I.. I'll be right down. I.. I... Yeah... She's right here. Ok, I will." He put the phone back and sat there, on the couch with his hand over his mouth. "We have to go."

"Jamie, Jamie what happened. It's Eddie isn't it, oh god." I covered my mouth and reached for the table. Why Eddie, I just got her back.

We grabbed our stuffed and rushed out.

"What happened, what did Danny say? did he tell you anything?" I rushed down the stairs trying to keep up with Jamie. "Jamie, you can't keep me out of the loop. Jamie!" I stopped dead in the staircase.

"SHE WAS SHOT, WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR." he turned and yelled up at me. I could see him tearing up. He ran a hand down his face and looked down at his feet. I broke down, not able to keep myself up I lowered myself onto the stairs and started to cry. I felt numb and the tears flowed unable to hold back. Jamie jumped up the couple of stairs that sat between us.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, come on. Shh, it ok, Eddie is a fighter. We have to get to the hospital." He started to pull me to my feet and slowly we got down the stairs and out to the car. The ride was silent and all I could think about was what was going to happen if she d... I couldn't even think the word. I can't lose her, I have lost everybody, she's the only on left.

We parked the car and ran in a to see hundreds of cops standing and sitting. I found the farthest seat from them and curled up. Some officers hugged Jamie. I knew none of them and they didn't know me, it's was the way I wanted it. I didn't want pity, I wanted my sister. Couple minutes later Danny and Linda walked in. They went straight to Jamie for news. Linda looked around and our eyes connect. She ran over and pulled me into her arms.

"She's gonna make it, you hear me. Your sisters a fighter." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I nodded trying not to break down again. I knew it was bad, there wouldn't be this many cops if it was simple. What the hell did she do to hurt herself this bad.

Linda sat in the chair next to me, put her arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into her side. I cried a little before falling asleep.

When I woke up, my head was still on someones shoulder and I remember why I was in that position in the first place. "Is there an update? How is she? Will she be alright?" I turned toward the person next to, it was no longer Linda but Frank Reagan.

"There's no update at this time, how about we go and get you something to eat?"

"I'm gonna go by myself, I just need sometime to think." I got up and looked back at him. Frank nodded and let me leave. I went down a level and grabbed pizza and coke, walked to the back, found a table, and just stared at the food. I didn't want to eat, I just wanted to see Eddie. I doze off in my chair thinking of all me and Eddie have been through, next thing I knew there was laughing and people all around me. I picked my head up to see the Reagan family sitting around eating and talking.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how ya doin?" Danny nudged me with his elbow.

"You guys didn't have to come down I was going to be right back after I was done." I leaned back looking at my untouched pizza.

"You have been down here for a half hour, besides family takes care of family." Henry said taking a drink of his water.

"I'm not family, hell I'm barely related to Eddie plus you guys know little about me." I said moving uncomfortably in my seat.

"Alex, trust me family runs deeper than blood, look at the NYPD and the band of brothers we are." Jamie said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded putting my head down.

"Come on kid let's go back and see if theres any update." Danny got up, grabbed my tray and dumped it before we all collectively went back to the waiting room.

When we got back to the waiting room, the amount of cops had thinned out. Finding a chair toward the operating room doors I sat down and jamie sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know she wrote about you in her letters. First it was, she had a great training officer and she was lucky to have gotten you. Then it turned into, she was in a relationship with a guy who found her perfect they way she was, always cracking jokes about her eating habits but still cared about her. It made me happy knowing she had someone out here looking out for her. I'm even happier its you." I looked up at him, he smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, it was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it, we're only human." I smiled and we sat there for another 45 minutes before the doctor finally came out. He was covered with blood, Eddies' blood. I put a hand to my mouth and refused to get up, I didn't want to know, it was bad and I knew it. It felt like forever before Linda sat down beside me, put a hand on my back, and leaned down so we were eye level. "I don't want to know, I don't know if I can handle it." Tears started to stream.

"You're gonna want to. It's good." I turned my head and nodded. "She is lucky, one hit her kidney, another her lung but that was all fix up really well. She has a concussion from the fall but other than that she's fine. It might take a couple days for her to wake up but she will be fine. Now come on we are going to go find her room." Linda stood up, as did I and we all walked to the desk to find her room. #302, I sat down next to the pale, weak, and barely recognisable Eddie. Taking her hand, I turned and looked out the window thinking about the last week and a half.

People came and went but eventually I fell asleep with the thought that I'd still have my sister tomorrow.

AN: Finally its here! R&amp;R! I love you and again, if you have Ideas write them down and post then, you may find you career;)


End file.
